


the library is my favorite place

by ghostytakeout



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, High School AU, M/M, Still adding as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostytakeout/pseuds/ghostytakeout
Summary: “You’re doing it wrong.”“What?”“You multiplied these two numbers wrong...”“Oh.”“Ya.”





	1. that’s strange

I want to begin this by saying that I am not popular, and I will never be. I will always be a random student that nobody knows of their name. And honestly, I’m fine with that.

I don’t like attention; it’s a hobby of mine to stay away from it. It isn’t that I’m shy, I just prefer less human interactions. Plus, interactions and making friends are a distraction from my work. I need to focus on my grades! 

And so, when the bell rings for lunch - I always go to the library. It is my favorite place to be at, and luckily the librarian lets me eat there as long as I don’t leave a mess. 

“Hello, Mr. Wong.” I greeted as I walk to my usual spot. He waves without looking up from his book. 

I place my lunch tray (consisted of a burger, fries, and milk) on the table and immediately went inside my backpack to fetch a piece of notebook paper and pencil. I have a one page essay due in the following class and I honestly cannot believe I have forgotten! How could I be so forgetful when I am always checking my grades and such?

At least the quiet in the library always keeps me at ease. It seems like I’m going to be the only one here today, nice. 

The door slams open. “Jesus christ Tony, you don’t have to let everyone know you are going to be in the room!” “Hah, of course they need to know of my fucking presence!” “Language.” “Fuck, shit, ass-“ 

“Shhhhh! This is a library!” Mr. Wong shouted which right away shut the group up. 

Ah, right - I forgot to mention this cliche: cliques kinda exist. This particular one obviously being the jocks: Clint, Steve, and Tony. There are other people that are a part of the group, but they aren’t in the room. I honestly don’t know much about them other than they are in a football team and practically worshipped and idolized by everyone in the school. Except me. I don’t really have much care about them.

I watch them rush to a table- wait my table? Oh great... I kept my eyes down at my paper that I have out. I need to concentrate, ignore them; I have to turn this in the beginning of class and I definitely do not want to turn it in late!

At the corner of my eye, I see Tony huff and sit on the chair beside me.

“Dude, I’m hungry. Hurry up and do your homework!” Clint whined. Tony laughed. “Clint, I literally just sat down. And like I said, you and Steve don’t have to accompany me here! I know I’m too hot for ya’ll to look away, but ya’ll are just gonna distract me!” I snorted.

“Ugh, fine! But when you finish, could you send me a pic of it? I kinda forgot to do it, too.” Clint said already walking towards the door. Tony scoffs, “Alright, but don’t blame me if you get a bad grade!” Clint was already out of the door.

Steve looks at Tony still hesitating to leave. “Are you sure you don’t need help? I know you are having trouble in the class, and you shouldn’t be embarrassed to ask for help if you need it.” Tony just smiles, “Hey, don’t worry Cap! It’s just Calculus, I’ll be fine. Go get lunch with Clint and the others. I’ll see you in class.” Steve sighs, and finally walks away.

Right when he disappears from the door, I hear Tony breath out and search in his backpack.

It was finally quiet again. I can finally concentrate on my essay!

I listen to the little sounds of my pencil as I write each letter. Its the only sound I hear in the room (also including Tony’s pencil). That is, until I hear the guy groan and scratch his head. I hear him mumble, “The fuck did I do wrong now?”

I took a peek at his paper. I look over his work, and then I notice a small mistake. 

“You did it wrong.” I mumbled.

“What?”

“You multiplied these two numbers wrong...”

“Oh.”

“Ya.”

Silence. Ah, why did I open my mouth? I force myself to continue my writing. 

I hear him talk again. “Ah! Thank you so much dude. How did I not notice this tiny mistake?” 

I don’t say anything. I mean, I honestly don’t know how to reply. I also do not want to start a conversation, so I just ignored him and continued writing my essay. I’m writing the last paragraph; after that, I am practically finish! I grab a fry and ate it happily.

“Hey, are you new?”

Just ignore him and he’ll leave you alone to your last paragraph and fries.

“I’ve never seen you before. I’m Tony Stark! And yes, Stark as in Stark Industries. My dad owns it.”

Why is he still talking?

“I’m in the football team: quarterback. Are you in any sports? I honestly would be suprised if you are, you kinda seem like an art-quiet type of person. Oh, what’s your name?”

“Stephen Strange. And I am not new.”

Ah, I need to read a book on how to successfully ignore people.

“Stephen Strange? Your last name is seriously Strange?”

“Yes.”

“That’s strange.”

“I guess it would be.”

“It was a pu-“

“I know.”

Silence.

The bell ringing interrupts it however.

I ate a couple of fries quickly before I pack up my stuff. I did complete my essay, so that’s good. I see Tony getting ready to leave as well. 

I start to walk away. 

“I’ll see you around, Strange!”

I doubt it.


	2. no thank you, stark.

I honestly did doubt that me and Tony would never meet again. I was wrong.

Right when I enter the library, I see him sitting at the same spot as yesterday. Huh, maybe he has more homework to work on? I didn't really think of him as the study-type. His friends are not here with him.

I didn't really give much thought; I just walked, greeted Mr. Wong, and sat right next to him. I place my tray of food (same food as yesterday) aside. I don't have any work to do, I already completed it yesterday after school.

So when there are no work, there are books! 

I pull out one of my books from my backpack. It was one I've been meaning to finish by tomorrow, and I am only a few pages until I complete it. I could probably finish it today if there aren't any distractions.

"Hey Strange!"

Dammit.

"Hello, Stark."

I open my book; maybe this will give a hint of I-do-not-want-any-distractions-so-leave-me-be?

"Okay, so my friends and I are going to have this awesome party later today and I was wondering if you wanna go? A lot of people will be there. You could bring your friends with ya if you'd like!"

He didn't get the hint of I-do-not-want-any-distractions-so-leave-me-be. And friends? I scoff.

"No thank you, Stark."

"Come on! I know you want to go! It's going to be fun, I promise!"

"No thank you, Stark."

"I'll pick you up."

"No, Stark."

"I will go anyway."

"You don't know where I live, Stark."

"I'll ask your friends!"

"I don't have friends."

Silence.

Ah, why do I always make things awkward? And why does he even want me to go to his stupid party? He literally only met me yesterday. I sigh, and I finally got to reading my book.

I didn't even get to finish one page though as I hear Tony start talking again. Damn, why won't he just be quiet? Why did I ever open my mouth and voiced out words to him yesterday? 

"Hey, if you go to my party I can stay by your side the whole time?"

Sigh. I don't have any homework to do this afternoon. I could probably take a break from studying, too. What am I doing? Why am I even considering this? It's a school night! Did I not mention that I didn't care or want any interactions or friends? I don't want friends, and I don't need friends. And why is even Tony Stark doing trying to befriend me? I dislike him. 

"Pretty please? I won't ditch you, pinky swear!" 

Ugh, fine.

"Fine, I will go to your stupid party."

"YES! Strange, you are not going to regret it! I can introduce you to my friends! AH, this is going to be so fun!"

His smile went all to way up to his eyes, his eyes twinkling with glee. Why is he so happy about me accepting to go? I don't understand. I don't understand anything about Tony Stark. 

The bell rings. I didn't even get to touch my fries.

Tony passes me a piece of paper. "Here's my number! Text me your address, kay? See you later, Strange!" He walks off before I could reply.

I really hope I don't regret this stupid decision.


	3. wait what?

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Stephen, stop banging your head on the table!"

"Sorry, Mr. Wong." Sniff.

I regretted going to the party. I hated it. I despised it! Why the hell did I go? Why did I expect Tony to stay by my side? I honestly still feel disgusting even after a 2 hour shower!

There was alcohol, drunk people, _touchy_ people. It was a mess! There were bottles and cans and cups and trash - everything on the floor! It was ridiculously loud, people were screaming until their voice turned hoarse. I just  _detested_ the party!

What's worse, is that Stark didn't even give me a drive back home. He was drunk out of his mind (and definitely not capable to fucking drive). I had to walk in the cold to my house, (and mind you, it was an hour walk) and because of this, I now have a small cold. My nose feels stuffed and runny, my throat is sore, and I've been sneezing and coughing all day! I just feel so gross.

I should have known it wouldn't end well for me. Social gatherings aren't my thing, and it never will be.

I haven't seen Tony since school started, and I hope to not see his unwanted face again. 

BAM!

"Oh my god, Stephen! I am so sorry!"

Speak of the devil. Speak of the damned fucking devil.

"Okay, listen! I know that you are mad - you have every right to be mad!" Damn right I am fucking mad. "Just let me talk, okay? I am really sorry. I am really really really _really_ sorry! This is all on me! I should have stayed by your side, I shouldn't have gotten really drunk, and I really am just so sorry, Stephen."

"It's fine."

"I know you- wait what?"

"It is fine, Stark." No it fucking isn't, but I literally cannot even look at him right now and I want him to go away. Please go away, Stark.

"But it isn't?"

"It is. Now that you are done apologizing, you can walk away."

"But-"

"Please, Stark."

Silence. I didn't look at him. I couldn't see his expression. But I can hear his guilt. Then slow footsteps walked away from the table. The door slowly opens and then closes. He is gone.

It is back to noiseless. Soundless. Quietness. But this time, it isn't putting me back into ease. I feel frustrated. I don't know why, but I do. And I definitely do not like the feeling. I force myself to ignore it and got out a book. I didn't bother to check which one, I just open to a page and read. 

I read until the bell rings. I don't think I am liking the silence anymore.


	4. so stupid.

The next day I arrived at the library, no one was there except for myself and Wong. I suppose Tony has finally gave up? For some reason, that made my heart squeeze. I didn't like it. Tony seemed the type that is stubborn and wouldn't give up. 

It was quiet. I just did the usual: sit, get out my book, read, and eat my fries. Nothing happens. Maybe Tony will come later?

I kept looking at the time after reading a few pages of my book. 

Time has passed, yet there is no Tony.

Maybe I was too harsh?

Ugh, the quiet is annoying me. It's too quiet.

I sigh. I close the book and placed it away from me and laid my head onto the table. I started tapping my fingers onto the table and just waited.

I don't know how long I had my head down, but when I glanced up to the clock it was almost time to leave for the next class. No Tony in sight. Ugh, I am so stupid. Why am I even waiting for him? Why am I expecting him? It isn't like I fell in  _love_  him. Nope. No. I didn't. My face feels hot. Is my face red? Ugh, this is stupid. Your stupid. I'm so stupid.

It's too late either way. I don't think I'll ever have a chance to see him again. Ugh, stupid me. 

The bell rings. My heart feels dreadful. I hate this feeling. I hate everything. This is such a distraction.


End file.
